What Would Have Happened? Part III: Helga's Parrot
by Em Pataki
Summary: What would have happened if the parrot had finished the poem before the lizard could eat it?
1. Chapter 1

What Would Have Happened? Part III: Helga's Parrot

Chapter 1: It Was Too Late

Poor Helga; if she couldn't allow herself to confess her feelings to Arnold, the closest she would ever be to him was in her dreams.

"Oh Arnold! Why must I hold you only whilst I dream?"

Every romantic thought that came to her about him inspired her to write a piece of what she was sure to be a collector's item poem one day. That is, if no one else was around…

_Arnold my love, my sultry preteen_

_Why must I hold you only whilst I dream?_

_Will I be forever enslaved by your spell?_

_Why must I worship you, and never ever tell?_

_Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble,_

_My senses all go wacky!_

_Someday, I'll tell the world my love,_

_Or my name's not Helga - G. - Pataki!_

_The Next Morning_

While Helga awoke to some familiar words, they were said by a very annoying voice. She looked up to see Bob's new pet had memorized her loving material, as if it was about him.

Helga was anxious to shred it to pieces before any other person could find out her secret. On her way back to her room with a chainsaw and mask, she found herself to be too late however.

There the vexed girl saw her dad's annoying pet sitting on the tree outside her bedroom window; still reciting the poem.

It didn't matter how far she chased him, or how she did it, Helga's plan to get the bird back was a complete failure. Even more so than she imagined…

She ran down the street with her net until she watched the annoying bird fly into her beloved's bedroom "OH MY AHHHH!"

What did she do? What does she always do whenever there's even the slightest chance Arnold may find out her secret? She peeked through the window, listening to Arnold explain his plans to his grandpa for what to do with the bird.

After hearing they were on their way to the pet store, did that stop her? "What are you crazy?!" It was time to put her stalking skills into further use.

_Pet Love_

How easily noticeable do you believe it would be for someone to simply snatch your pet off your shoulder? Especially one that never shuts up! Helga was in a desperate situation however. After following them to the store, she quietly snuck up behind Arnold, hoping to be successful at grabbing the bird.

Not only was she unsuccessful, Arnold turned around to see his classmate standing behind him. "Oh hey Helga! What are you doing here? Buying a pet?"

What could she say? Certainly not that it was to steal his. The nervous girl darted her eyes at the closest thing she saw and told the store she had her eye on the monitor lizard.

Having that thing around wasn't exactly going to make getting the parrot back any easier however.

_Phoebe's House_

Her best friend stood on the porch, confused about why Helga needed her to take care of the giant reptile. Not only that, but her parents wouldn't exactly approve of it.

After Helga ran off, Phoebe took the giant lizard inside, only to see her parents sitting in the dining room.

"Phoebe dearest, what do you have there?" Kyo asked.

The tiny girl gulped and replied "Apparently Helga needs me to watch after it for just a bit."

The Asian girl's parents gave each other questioning looks, before her mother said "Okay, but just for tonight. That thing doesn't look like it'll make it easy to keep the house clean." Reba pointed out.

_Arnold's House_

Thankfully, Helga had been there enough times to know all she had to do was grab the remote to the couch and flip herself over when she heard Arnold approaching. It was finally time for time; the chance she had been waiting for.

All she had to do was wait for him to pass out, then steal back _her _pet. That is, if she could do it, without it making a bunch of noise. Unfortunately that didn't matter. Helga's constant waiting for her beloved to pass out, made her tired as well.

She awoke the next morning to see Arnold was still asleep; now was her chance! Apparently she had waited too long. The moment she tried grabbing the bird, Arnold's alarm went off. There was no time to grab him. Only time to flip back behind the couch...without the remote in her hand.

Her eyes widened as she listened to Arnold say he was taking the bird to recite the poem to class for everyone.

With no remote to get her out, all Helga could do was stomp her way through the floor (proving just how desperate she was).

_P.S.118_

Phoebe stood there with the monitor lizard, waiting to tell Helga she couldn't continue watching it. Helga had bigger problems however. Rather than listening to her friend who was doing quite a good job of restraining the animal, Helga limped over to the annoying bird...but not in time.

_Someday I'll tell the world my love_

_Or my name's not Helga - G. Pataki!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What To Do?

After hearing the end of the poem, everyone directed their attention towards Helga. The nervous girl began to sweat like crazy with eyes as wide as the bird's beak. It was bad enough Arnold had said her poem was bizarre. Now there she was, standing in front of the class, feeling frozen solid until she heard…

"Oh Helga! That was such a lovely poem! Thank you so much for sharing it with us! You've always been my favorite author in the class." Mr. Simmons said, as he held his hands over his heart.

For a brief moment, Helga's fear turned to annoyance as she rolled her eyes at her over-emotional teacher. They may both enjoy poetry, but she was able to hide her soft side, unlike him.

Phoebe stood speechless, forgetting about the large pet she was holding. It was clear to her now why Helga had said she needed to take care of something. How was she going to wriggle her way out of this one however? Even if she lied, the people in their class were always looking for any excuse to mess with somebody.

As hard as Helga was trying to avoid eye contact with him, some things were starting to make sense…

The school play

The flood

Getting the money for the float

The wedding

Finding his hat

Not wanting him to finish the last page of the pink book he had found.

As he watched the now petrified girl with the heavily beating heart, Arnold jumped in to say "Yeah, what was the name of that actor you and Phoebe were talking about the other day Helga?"

Helga began to blink as she slowly turned towards her beloved and asked "Huh?"

Arnold knew Helga wasn't anymore ready to confess than he was to have the class see them together. "Gerald told me you and Phoebe were talking about an actor the other day who's name is Arnold. I can't remember his last name though?"

Phoebe then butted in to say "I believe it was Schwartzenegar. Not only is he an actor and filmmaker, but he is also known to be a wonderful author, and quite an impressive politician. He has been the inspiration behind much of Helga's written work."

A relieving smile formed on the blonde girl's face as she wiped the sweat from her brow and said "Uhh yeah. I may have gotten a little carried away with the poem there."

Being the uptight person that she was, Rhonda butted in with her opinion to say "A little? You spend years bullying people for any sensitive behavior they may show, only to put on this delicate act?"

Helga began to grit her teeth at her opponent as she heard Sid ask "Yeah, what was Arnold even doing with it, if it's really _your_ parrot?"

Her nerves once again found their way back to her, as she tugged on her collar and said "Uhhh well the thing is…"

Before she could go on, Gerald looked at what was now _his _nervous friend shaking and said "Pataki gave it to Phoebe to watch. She couldn't keep it with that threatening lizard though. My parents aren't exactly cool when it comes to pets, so I let my man here look after it."

Once again Helga was relieved (as well as surprised) at how well the class was taking as well as believing this.

The only problem was, as long as Phoebe had a good grip on that lizard, that parrot wasn't going to keep its mouth shut.

The small girl then raised her hand and asked "Umm Mr. Simmons?"

Still taken back by the heart warming poem, the teacher responded "Yes Phoebe?"

"I believe this is an inappropriate environment for a pet quite this size. Not to mention the fact he is not cooperating. May I take him home please?"

The teacher looked back and forth from Phoebe to the clock and said "Well, if you can make it back before the end of show and tell, I guess that would be alright."

Helga then eagerly followed her friend out the door as she said "I better take the parrot home for too. We don't want him bothering the class all day with that stupid poem."

Nadine lifted an eyebrow at Helga's excuse and asked "Aren't YOU the one who wrote it?"

As she watched her friend walk out the door, Helga glared and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep your little show going. Pheebs and I will be back before you know it."

"I reckon that means your turn is over Arnold. Seeing as how she took your bird and all." Stinky pointed out.

_Walk_

"You really helped me out back there Pheebs; thanks."

The small girl smiled and replied "No problem Helga. I am curious to know what made Arnold so anxious to defend your feelings like that however? Does he feel something for you, or is he just that good of a person?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders and smirked "Pttss...ya got me?"

_Pet Love_

As the girls were a few feet away from the pet shop, Helga stopped to think a moment. Phoebe saw her friend had stopped walking with a blank stare and asked "What is it Helga?"

"I was just thinking, even if I do take this thing back to the pet store, that won't stop him from reciting my poem to someone else."

While Phoebe began to see her friend's point, Helga stood there, wondering how to solve this problem, until they heard...CHOMP!

They both looked to see the lizard had wriggled loose from it's leash and eaten the bird. Finally, Helga's nightmare was over!

_Carfeteria_

Arnold was standing in the lunch as he listened to Gerald say "Pataki that crazy about YOU. Either she was sick when she wrote that, or she must be an even better actor than this Schwartzenegar character."

"Hey Awwnold! Don't Expect me to show up at your wedding!" The blonde boy heard as he turned to see Harold pointing and laughing at him.

Arnold rolled his eyes and listened to Gerald say "Then again, unless you plan on changing your name.

While the boys were pointing and laughing at him, Arnold replied "I don't know what to do? I've developed feelings for Lila, but she's made it clear she doesn't like me like me. She just likes me."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow while moving through the line and said "Who cares if she doesn't like you! What does that have to do with Pataki? No one said you had to pick between the two of them."

_Helga's Table_

After returning the lizard (and no longer having to worry about it blabbing Arnold's secret), Helga and Phoebe made their way back to school.

Phoebe watched Helga sit quietly, not caring to bring her lunch box or go through the lunch line. After some time sulking to herself she was ready to get up when she heard "I must say, that was quite an interesting way to reveal your feelings Helga."

The girls looked over to see Lila standing at their table. Before the play a few months back, not only had Helga told Lila her secret, but she had threatened to strangle her with her bare hands if she told anyone.

While the actor excuse may have delayed an enormous scene, no one really believed it.

"Uhhh feelings? I don't know what you're talking about?" Helga gulped.

Although Lila knew what she was risking, she placed her hand on Helga's shoulder and said "I found it to be just ever so sweet."

After watching her walk away, Helga set her face in her hand as she shook her head and muttered "Criminy."

_Another Table_

Not far from them was another table. "Can you believe it girls? Helga in love with Arnold!" Rhonda said excitedly.

Nadine gave a questioning look as she replied "We don't know that for sure. They could have been telling the truth about her obsession with this actor. After all, she was in the school play." Nadine reminded them.

"Nadine please. Sine when has Helga ever cared about being the star of a film or had her nose burried in politics?"

"It is quite a strange way to reveal her feelings for him." Sheena had to admit.

"Thank you Sheena! Finally, someone who gets it!" Rhonda exclaimed just as Lila was heading towards their table.

"Gets what?"

Without hesitating, Rhonda turned to answer Lila "How lame it is for Helga to allow that tacky pet of hers to reveal her supposedly true feelings for Arnold in front of everyone, without ever telling him about them. I mean seriously, the poem was bad enough."

Before Lila could speak her opinion, the bell to end lunch rang. Helga sighed from across the room, not knowing how many people fell for Arnold's sad excuse.

_Classroom_

"I reckon it makes sense now why you're always wantin' to sit behind Arnold." Stinky said to Helga. Phoebe listened to her friend gulp and say "Well doi! How else am I supposed to aim spit wads at him?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the excuse. While thinking back to all the stories Phil had told him about being picked on in grade school, he heard "I reckon that makes sense. I don't know why you'd wanna do that to someone you liked though?"

"Yeah, he'll never go out with you at this rate!" Sid exclaimed.

Gerald watched his friend blush at the accusations made between him and Helga, and finally said "Well you two don't exactly have girls writing poetry about you."

Although he was trying to help, Helga glared at Gerald's comment. He was just confirming it was her who wrote everything.

The girl was tempted to march out with her bag then and there, until Mr. Simmons came in. The class then listened to him say "I have wonderful news! Principal Wartz is going to let us read Helga's poem at the assembly this weekend."

The class began to chuckle until Arnold heard a loud thump behind him. He turned around to see Helga had fainted and hit the floor.

"Oh my! Is she alright?!" Mr. Simmons asked anxiously.

Arnold began to give her CPR, while the class took that as a reason to mock them. "Ooohh they're kissing!" Harold pointed.

A few of the boys began to laugh as Mr. Simmons said "That was unnecessary Harold!"

After a few more breaths, Helga awoke to see Arnold hovering over her. She then glanced to see the entire class watching them and said "Giving me a little breathing room, would ya football head?"

"I think you should go home and lay down Helga. I don't want you having a concussion here." Helga began to rub her head until she heard Mr. Simmons say "Why don't you call your parents to pick you up?"

Immediately, she put her hand down and said "That would mean DEPENDING on them to come and get me. Why not just trust Pink boy here never to eat Mr. Fudgeys again?"

Helga crossed her arms in annoyance until she heard the blonde boy in front of her say "I'll walk her home."

Helga's eyes once again widened. This time, not at the class' reaction, but at the blonde boy's decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Figured It Out

Helga's eyes lit with terror when she heard Arnold offer to walk her home. Mr. Simmons had already let two of his students leave class for awhile that day. It didn't seem right to let another student use this as an opportunity to escape class.

"Well Helga, if you're sure no one would be willing to pick you up, I can at least let you go to the nurse's office."

Helga huffed at the attention that was being drawn towards her as she scoffed "Fine!"

Arnold watched his classmate leave the room, while rubbing the back of her head. It wasn't right of Mr. Simmons to put her on the spot with news like that after what had happened earlier that day.

A frown then formed on Arnold's face. He sat there thinking about how humiliated having her personal info read out loud must have made her feel. The only time he could think of being THAT humiliated was when he had to wear bunny pajamas in front of the city. Not to mention, Phil wasn't exactly supportive of his problem. Maybe he could be of hers however.

_Nurse's Office_

"Oh you poor thing! That's quite a knot on your head!" the nurse exclaimed, after examining where Helga's hand had been since she entered the room.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes as she sat on the table, waiting to be taken care of. Honestly, the pain she felt from hitting the ground couldn't match the fear of reading her work in front of the school.

As she stared at the floor thinking about this, she suddenly screamed "CRIMINY!"

In no way offended, the nurse said "Sorry dear, but you'll need to keep this ice pack on your head until the swelling goes down. I know it'll be hard, but try to stay awake as long as you can, to avoid having a concussion."

Again Helga rolled her eyes thinking that didn't sound like the worst thing in the world to her. If she was out cold, she didn't have to worry (let alone think) about the trauma which laid ahead of her.

The nurse then gave her some pain killers as she looked at them and asked "Ya got anything to erase my memory?"

"Oh goodness no dear! That's what we're trying to avoid!"

Helga swallowed the pills, not surprised one of the adults at her lame school didn't know what sarcasm was.

_A Few Hours Later_

Once three o clock rolled around, Helga still had a little bit of a headache. The knot on her head had decreased significantly however.

"Well, I'm out of here. Thanks doc." Helga waved.

Just as she was opening the door to enter the hallway, she bumped into someone. Helga held her head which still hadn't completely overcome the pain and snapped "Criminy! Why don't you watch where you're...ARNOlD!"

"Uhh hey Helga?"

Before she could say anything, they heard from across the hall…

"Hey Arnold! Aren't you coming to play baseball with us?" Sid asked.

The blonde boy looked back and forth from the team to the injured girl and said "I'll meet you guys out there. I just have something to take care of."

The class shrugged their shoulders at him as Sid replied "Suit yourself."

Arnold then looked at the frown Helga was wearing as she rubbed her head and listened to her say "So is blocking my exit what you needed to take care of? If so, mission accomplished dork!"

Arnold took Helga's other hand in his and said "Actually, I wanted to walk you home."

"Excuse me?" Helga cocked her brow and set down her other hand. Suddenly her headache wasn't such a big deal.

"Everyone was worried about you when you fainted. I don't want it to happen again."

Helga crossed her arms at the blonde boy's excuse and said "Wake up football head! They weren't all gathered around because they were worried about it. They knew it would be the perfect chance to mock us after listening to that poem this morning. Sheesh!"

Even if he knew she was right, something inside him was making it hard to leave her. "They make fun of everyone Helga. Stinky and Sid laughed at Harold after fat camp, but you wouldn't know it judging by the way they hang out together."

_Gerald Field_

"How do ya reckon we'll play baseball without a catcher?" Stinky asked.

"Arnold can do it when he gets back. We don't have to have a shortstop." Nadine recommended.

"By the way, where exactly is Arnold?" Rhonda sneered.

Although Phoebe hadn't been informed of it, Arnold told Gerald, he was going to check on Helga after class.

"He said he needed to take care of something before he came to practice." Sid explained.

"Something or _Someone_?" Rhonda asked with an evil grin on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gerald asked, not appreciating any harsh remarks made towards his best friend.

"Oh come on. We all saw it, didn't we? The poem that was read aloud with Helga's name, Arnold giving her CPR, volunteering to walk her home, now being late to practice all because he needs to 'take care of something.'"

The gang shrugged their shoulders while looking at one another. Were Phoebe and Gerald lying about the Arnold Helga's poem was about, or had Helga truly loved him all these years?

Phoebe began to feel nervous as she watched the confident look Rhonda was wearing and said "I'm sorry everyone, but I forgot there's something I have to take care of as well. See you at school tomorrow."

_Walk_

Arnold wasn't sure what to say. Helga had already hurt herself. He didn't want to give her an even bigger headache by stressing her out with a discussion about school. Who knew when they would be alone again however?

"So, that was a nice poem you wrote."

Helga began to blush fiercely, thinking to herself…

_What the heck is he bringing THAT up for?!_

"Uh thanks, I guess."

After a moment of silence, Arnold continued on to say "So this Schwarzenegger character is really someone you idolize?"

Helga would have gone along with it, until she heard the last bit of the sentence. "Pttss...please. Helga G. Pataki does not idolize anyone!"

"Then he's someone who inspires you?" Arnold asked, while watching his friend beginning to walk ahead of him.

Helga stopped a moment, feeling herself blush and replied "I uhhh guess you could say that."

"All those poems Mr. Simmons read out loud, they were yours...about him I'm guessing."

Helga pinched the bridge of her nose, wanting to wring Arnold's neck. He really couldn't go a day without butting into other people's business.

And yet, that was one of his most admirable qualities. His deep concern to care for others in their time of need, and commitment to fix their problems.

"Fine football head, I'll level with you! Yea all those poems were written by me. And yea, I wrote them because of someone who inspired me. It's not that Schwartzo freak though. He's an actor for crying out loud!"

Although Arnold could see Helga's head was becoming of little concern to her, there was still something he had to confirm. "Well, I'm the only other Arnold I know you know of? Does that mean…"

Helga stood trembling. They had just made it to her front porch as he asked her this. Should she bite the bullet and confess, or keep up her usual charade that Arnold was obviously starting to see through?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Do You Want Me To Say?

Helga nearly fainted again when she heard Arnold asking her this. She had done it to herself however. She could have kept allowing him to think it was the actor who inspired her. Pretending to care about something she didn't just made her feel weak however.

Now she was going to feel weaker than ever by admitting what or who DID inspire her. What if he rejected her, transferred to another school out of fear, didn't defend her every time their classmates made jokes about them? Could she continue dreaming it would one day change, or should she just prepare herself to throw in the towel?

The trembling girl took a seat on the porch and began to rub her face in frustration. After the long day he knew she had, Arnold sat beside her and said "I'm your friend Helga. I never want to see any of my friends get hurt. Just tell me what's wrong."

Helga continued to hold her face in her hands thinking to herself…

_Stupid football head! I basically just did!_

She then lifted her face from her hands when she felt him rubbing her back. It took everything in her power not to swoon as she thought…

_He's touching me! My beloved is actually touching me!_

Arnold watched her stare at the ground, knowing she was never going to come forward with the truth. That is, unless he did something to imply she wasn't crazy for feeling that way.

"You know, everyone did like your poem. I'm looking forward to hearing it at the assembly."

Obviously, he hadn't had much practice at this, when he watched her roll her eyes and say "Oh yeah. Should be a blast. Criminy."

"Well, why not ask Mr. Simmons not to read it, if it bothers you that much?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Pttss...oh yeah, like Mr. Special would ever pass up an opportunity to make the school feel special." Helga glared.

After a brief laugh, Arnold said "That was a pretty descriptive poem. It did a good job implying how you felt about this person. Does he inspire you that much, or can you write like that about anything?" Arnold wondered.

Helga began to tug at her collar. Arnold was drawing nearer and nearer to the truth. "Uhh not usually no."

"Well, Mr. Simmons always picks your poem to read out loud. At least, now I can assume their yours, considering you're this freaked out about people knowing this poem was yours."

Helga glared as she watched her classmates laugh and said "Yeah, well it's not my fault Mr. Special's a total sap!"

Arnold gave his friend who continued staring at the ground a puzzled look and said "I don't think he is. I thought those poems were great!"

Helga's eyes began to widen as she lifted her head to meet Arnold's eyes and asked "You...you did?"

"Of course. I always wondered not only who wrote them, but who they were about."

Helga gulped, knowing where he was going with this. "Oh well, just another Arnold at school hehe."

Arnold watched Helga fan herself as he replied "I'm the only one named Arnold in the entire school, Helga."

Helga began to clench her fists as hard as she was gritting her teeth, if he now knew the truth, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

Tell her if she was wasting her time fantasizing or if they actually had a chance.

The flustered girl then stood from the steps and snapped "Criminy! What do you want me to say football head? That you're the only thing that makes life worth living for me? That despite the dark tunnel my neglecting family has me trapped in, I can still see your light at the end of it? That you're the only one who's ever been able to look past my vindictive side and believe there's more to me than hatred?!"

Helga crossed her arms as she stood looking away from her friend. Once she finished venting, she realized how far she may have taken things. Helga then turned to see Arnold sitting and staring on the porch steps.

Just as she was about to suggest he leave, Arnold stood to ask "What is it about me you find so inspirational if you hate me as much as you say you do?"

Helga pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking to herself...

_Oh brother! What an idiot!_

"Look, just because people act like jerks, doesn't mean they're proud of it. You're admirable because no one ever has to worry about you treating them badly. I wouldn't be the way I am today if I didn't have to worry about people making fun of me."

Arnold lifted an eyebrow in confusion and asked "Making fun of you for being nice?"

"Doi! I've had a reputation to protect since pre-school football head! Which makes things even more complicated, because that's when you showed me there ARE people willing to notice me."

No longer caring how far into it they were, Helga crossed her arms and added "I mean, do you not care how eaten alive you'd be by the class if they saw you going out with me? You saw the reaction they had just because that poet's name was Arnold for crying out loud!"

Before Arnold could answer, the two of them noticed the door opening. Bob was talking on the phone with one of his customers when he shoved Helga out of the way.

Arnold watched the disappointed yet not surprised look Helga was carrying as he listened to her say "Well see ya tomorrow football head."

_The Boarding House_

Pookie was cooking in the kitchen when she listened to Phil say "You better not be putting any raspberries in that casserole of yours."

"Relax Slim! I made a Raspberry pie for dessert!" Pookie said proudly.

Phil rolled his eyes at his weird wife until he heard Arnold entering the boarding house. "Hey! How's it going there shortman?"

Arnold took a seat beside his grandpa and said "I'm not so sure?"

Phil lifted an eyebrow at the boy and said "What do you mean you're not sure? You're either fine and on top of the world, or not fine and can't figure out a solution to a problem."

Arnold began to rub his arm and replied "Well, it's Helga. That bird that was hanging around here was really hers. Today it finished its poem in class and she was humiliated."

"Yeah, that thing was pretty bad." Phil agreed with his grandson.

"No grandpa! She was humiliated, because it was about ME...and said in front of the entire class!"

Phil did his best not to laugh, but he had always known Helga had a thing for Arnold. The attention she gave him (be it negative or not), the way she followed him around (whether she approved of his ideas or not), the way she always made herself a part of his groups' activities.

After a small chuckle, he said "Well, how do _you _feel about her? You didn't make fun of her did you? 'Cause I can tell you right now, it's over between the two of you if you did."

"Grandpa…"

"Oh lighten up shortman. If you really my advice, I can't think of a better way should have done it." Phil said, as he went to grab a soda from the fridge.

Arnold gave his relative a confused look and asked "Why do you say that?"

''Cause now the cat's out of the bag! If she made you keep it a secret, there's no telling how long you would have had to wait before your friends got used to it. It's like ripping a giant band-aid off your crotch! The pains unbearable at first, but it goes away quicker than you'd expect it to."

Arnold sat at the table, drumming his fingers along it. While that advice may work for their possible relationship, it didn't confirm his feelings for her.

_Helga's Room_

Helga was laying on her bed, nearly kicking herself for the things she had told Arnold. Why did her pride matter more than the truth? Who cares where her inspiration came from? Was it really worth giving away her biggest secret? Not that it mattered now.

Helga laid there with her legs hanging over the bed and her hands rubbing her eyes when she heard.

"Baby sister! You have a phone call! It's from Phoebe!"

Helga then sat up, thinking to herself, if there was anyone she could talk to about this, it would be her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let's Walk

Phoebe was waiting outside Helga's home the next morning, hoping to discuss more of her problem.

When she saw her friend leave her front door with the same somber expression she had been wearing the previous day Phoebe asked "Ready for school Helga?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the pointless question and scoffed "Pttss...no, but what choice do I have?"

Phoebe kept walking until she noticed Helga was moving in a different direction. "I'm afraid the bus stop is this way Helga?"

After yesterday, Helga wasn't ready to be the laughing stock of the crowd. It was bad enough she would be sitting in class with them. "Let's walk today Pheebs."

"Walking!"

Phoebe expected this meant Helga would have something personal to say to her. When she saw her friend continue to stare silently at the ground, the small girl said "So, you never told me how Arnold reacted to your confession?"

_Bus Stop_

"So, Rhonda was right. You bailed on practice to spend time with Helga G. Pataki." Gerald recapped.

Arnold rolled his eyes at his friend's assumption and replied "Gerald, I did not bail on practice. I just wanted to make sure she made it home okay."

"Uh huh? Well that, show and tell, and your little CPR performance didn't exactly make the class toss the thought of you two having feelings for each other over their shoulders."

Arnold thought back to the previous night, and everything Helga had told him. How would the other kids treat them after years of him being bullied by her? Not that Arnold cared what people thought of him, but he didn't want to hurt Helga.

Now a big assembly was approaching at the end of the week for Helga to reveal her true feelings to the entire school.

_Walk_

"That's because Bob shoved me over off the porch, giving me the perfect chance to end the awkward moment. Who knew the guy would turn out to be useful?"

Phoebe frowned at her friend's attempt to dodge a bullet and replied "Helga, happiness isn't always free. There is a price that must be paid."

The annoyed girl cocked her brow at her friend and asked "What's that in English?"

"If being with Arnold is something your heart truly desires, you can't let the class' opinion interfere with it. He obviously didn't mind risking their thoughts of him after everything that happened yesterday."

"I know Pheebs, it's just…"

Helga sighed, ready to carry on with her excuse. "Even if I am a jerk to him in front of people, it crushes me every time to know I've hurt him. I don't want that to happen 24/7 for crying out loud!"

_Bus_

Arnold and Gerald took a seat on the bus, while Arnold propped his arm against the window. Nothing seemed unusual that morning, until they heard…

"Hey Awwnowd! Instead of doing my homework, I spent the night eating Mr. Fudgies and working on your wedding vows! Haha!" Harold laughed while standing with his sheet of paper.

Gerald shook his head at the slow yet humiliating boy and said "Mm, mm, mmm. This is definitely not good."

_I love you Helga G Pataki_

_Even though you're always smacking me._

_Try not to lose our baby this time._

_Harold gets first dibs the chocolate pie._

While half the bus began to erupt with laughter, Rhonda said "Harold, that is not a love poem (or any poem for that matter). I have a relationship catalog I will bring tomorrow from Pre-Teen Miss for you to look at."

"Even if he was joking, don't you think we're a little young to be discussing matters such as these?" Sheena pointed out.

"Yes, but a good percent of marriages start with a friend they first met. Arnold seems to be the only person willing to overlook Helga's aggressive behavior." Rhonda felt the need to point out.

By that point, the blonde boy wasn't even paying attention to the conversation going around about him. He just stared out the window wondering what he should do when he saw Helga. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but also didn't want her to think he wasn't willing to give her a chance.

_P.S.118_

_Classroom_

While Phoebe was sitting in her seat, she was patiently awaiting her friend who said she was making a quick trip to the restroom.

As well as Phoebe knew Helga, she assumed that meant her friend just wasn't ready to face the class. She couldn't hide forever however. It was certainly going to be an interesting day.

_Hallway_

While Arnold and Gerald were walking into the school with the rest of the class, Arnold said to Gerald "I'll meet you in class Gerald. I just need to stop by my locker for something."

The blonde boy stood switching out his books until he felt someone grab hold of him "WHOA!"

Around the corner of the lockers was Helga. Arnold was a bit surprised to see Helga having the guts to confront him (even if they were alone).

"Are you okay Helga?"

The blonde girl began to pinch the bridge of her nose, wondering how he would take her idea "Look, those idiots are never going to leave us alone. Not anytime soon anyway. When they mess with me, I'm just going to be my usual bullying self...even if it means picking on you. Hopefully that won't change your opinion of me."

Arnold stood there speechless. On the one hand, she had a point. After what had happened on the bus, their classmates wouldn't leave him alone. On the other hand, he remembered what Phil had told him. Now that the cat was out of the bag, the worst was pretty much over. If he and Helga were willing to show they didn't care about anyone's opinion, it probably wouldn't last long.

_Classroom_

By the time Arnold had watched his friend walk away, he and Helga were the last two to enter the classroom. Normally the class would make some sort of joke about them being alone, but Mr. Simmons had already made it in.

The two took their normal seats, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mr. Simmons continued on with his news about the assembly that Friday "I spoke with Principal Wartz again Helga, and everyone is really looking forward to the reading of your poem!"

The class then began to snicker, while her face turned beat red. "Oh well, that's really not necessary."

"Yeah, why would she want to humiliate herself anymore than she already has?" Sid asked in a confused manner.

Arnold could then hear Helga gritting her teeth behind him. If this was ever going to stop, he would have to be more supportive. The only way would be by showing the class her feelings for him didn't bother her.

The blonde boy then raised his hand and said "I'm looking forward to hearing it too."

Helga batted her lashes, thinking about how brave her beloved was for accepting such an aggressive person's feelings for him in front of the entire school.

"Of course you'll love it Arnold. It's about YOU!" Rhonda sneered.

"I reckon I'm confused. I thought it was about that Swartzo-somethin' character?" Stinky reminded them.

Helga then planted her face in her hand as she shook her hand and muttered "What an idiot."

"Yes well anyway, everyone is looking quite forward to it." Mr. Simmons said.

They may be looking forward to it, but not for the same reason as him.

_Cafeteria_

Arnold was moving through the lunch line as he listened to Gerald say "That was a bold move you made Arnold."

The blonde boy lifted an eyebrow at the comment and asked "What do you mean?"

"I MEAN saying in front of everyone how excited you are to hear that bizarre poem of Pataki's after what happened on the bus." Gerald reminded him.

Arnold looked over to see Helga sitting alone with her elbows on the table as she stared sadly at it. Phoebe must have gone to the restroom, or her locker for something.

Helga let out a deep sigh until she saw someone taking a seat beside her.

"It's about tim...ARNOLD!"

"Hey Helga." the boy said, while hesitantly scooting beside her.

The nervous girl whispered in an irritated voice "Criminy! What are you doing? Trying to give them MORE chances to mess with us?"

Disregarding what she had said, Arnold looked at her and replied "Look Helga, the worst is over. The kids in our class mess with each other every day. Eugene can't go a day without hurting himself, but we still include him in everything. You make fun of me every day, but I still hang out with you. Everyone has something they could be and have been made fun of for; it was bound to happen to you at some point."

"This is different hairboy. I can't just turn into a softie after the way they treated me the first time they saw me acting that way!" Helga leaned back in her chair to cross her arms.

"So what? You're just going to continue being a jerk to me in front of everyone, even though you'll be reading that poem?" the confused boy asked.

Helga looked away, unable to answer him as she listened to him continue "I said I was anxious to hear you read it, and I am. Mainly because you'll be showing the school the truth about how you feel about me. Unless that too is all just an act…"

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to look at Arnold. Now it seemed as though if she wasn't willing to read her poem in front of the entire school, Arnold would feel as though it WAS all just an act. She was just as good at being soft as she was at being a bully. How was he supposed to know how she really felt about him if she wasn't willing to prove it to everyone?

_A Few Hours Later_

Helga found Phoebe at her locker, anxious to speak with her. "Hey Pheebs, let's go for a walk."

"Coming!"

Arnold and Gerald watched the girls exit the building as Gerald turned to his friend and asked "So, how'd your unplanned lunch go with Pataki?"

Arnold sighed at the question and replied "I've done all I can. She has to choose which means more to her, our relationship or her reputation?

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend and asked "Relationship? Are you trying to tell me that one crazy poem suddenly made you develop feelings for HER?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Have An Idea

_The Boarding House_

The next morning, Arnold was sitting in the kitchen with his stack of pancakes, when he watched Phil enter the room. "Mornin' shortman!"

"Morning grandpa."

Phil listened to the sad sigh, while seeing his grandson had barely touched his breakfast and asked "Say, what's the problem?"

"I don't know grandpa, it's just...the assembly's in two days. The class knows about Helga's feeling. I've shown them I don't care what they think of us, but she just can't handle it."

"That's because she's acting like a baby! Tell her that, and I guarantee she'll straighten up!" Phil said, as he pointed his fork at his grandson.

"What good would that do?"

Phil began to chuckle at his grandson's cluelessness and explained "Hehe oh Arnold. Women can't stand to be underestimated. You tell them they can't do something, and not only will they do it, they'll find a way to make YOU look like a loser WHILE doing it!"

"_Oh he hurt his best girl!"_

"_He went and told her off."_

"_And then she took revenge,_

_And made him a laughing stock!"_

Arnold looked over at his singing grandma who had been listening to the conversation, while finishing up the flapjacks. By that point Phil had learned to be annoyed rather than embarrassed by his wife's behavior and said "If she won't do it, you can always ask Pookie to perform for you."

_Walk_

Helga and Phoebe were on their way to the bus stop that morning. Tension was building up inside Helga after knowing the class still hadn't dropped their opinions of her and Arnold. He may have shown them it didn't bother him, but he never stood up and said "I love Helga G. Pataki. She is the one for me!"

Even if he did, would that stop the chaos? People are always looking for something new to make fun out of, and in their class, it didn't take long for such an incident to occur.

While Helga was trying to keep herself calm, Arnold was explaining his plan to Gerald, coming from a different direction.

"So let me get this straight. You basically plan on telling her she doesn't have the guts to let everyone know how she feels (when they already have a pretty idea of it), just to make HER okay with it?"

"Pretty much." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else he could do.

Gerald's eyes widened and pointed out "You do realize this is Helga G. Pataki we're talking about? The girl who threatens to introduce everyone to Ol' Betsy, just for walking too close to her. And yet, you're willing to put your own life in danger by joining the group and mocking her?"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I...OOF!"

Arnold then fell to the ground to see Helga lying there before him, while Gerald and Phoebe gave each other knowing looks. Why did the class' opinion have to matter to them as long as they were happy together?

"ARNOLD!" Helga cried out in front of the group. Before accepting his hand up, she smacked it and said "I mean, watch where you're going football head! Sheesh! Come on Pheebs!"

"Coming!"

Gerald and Arnold shook their heads at the overreaction, while Gerald asked "So when exactly do you plan on threatening her?"

_Bus_

Helga took a seat far in the back, while hearing the snickering of her classmates.

"Hey look everyone it's Helga! He...what's this?" Harold asked, when seeing Rhonda shove he copy of Pre-Teen Miss she had promised to bring him.

"I insist on you reading this before giving anymore opinions about relationships." Rhonda sneered.

"How howdy! Harold just got dating homework from Rhonda!" Sid pointed out to everyone.

The class began to laugh as Stinky joined in and said "I reckon that's about as pathetic as it gets."

Harold began to twist the magazine in anger as he stood to say "Shut up, or I'll pound all of ya!"

Rhonda watched the way he was handling her property and snapped "What on earth are you doing to magazine Harold? I said to read it, not destroy it!"

While this chaos was taking place, Helga was sitting in the back with Phoebe, happy the negative attention was being pointed somewhere else finally.

Arnold was three seats ahead when he heard Helga's sigh of relief. They were just kids. He may be bold enough to show no one's opinion of him mattered, but that didn't mean everyone had to be like him.

He was preparing to forget about his reverse psychology plan and address her, when someone else was ahead of him.

Arnold watched Rhonda walk all the way to the back of the bus, more excited than ever to see Helga humiliate herself.

"What do you want Princess?" Helga snapped.

"Nothing. I just came to say how anxious we all are about the assembly. I just know hearing your work again will be the highlight of the assembly."

After seeing Rhonda walk back towards the front, without hearing a response from Helga, Arnold didn't have the heart to push her the way he was planning to. All he wanted was for her to stop acting so ashamed they could feelings for each other. Perhaps he was going about it the wrong way.

_P.S.118_

Once the bus had arrived at school, Arnold watched Helga walk by him with a somber expression. It was one that implied she had given up on ever being happy again...all because of him. When ironically, she had told him he was what gave her the strength to move on.

This was all because Arnold hadn't done anything to prove his feelings were as strong as Helga's. Then again, were they? She and the rest of the class hadn't exactly made it easy to figure out. How was he supposed to think about himself when a friend was this down and in trouble however?

Helga loved him because he was so thoughtful and selfless (even if he couldn't go a day without butting into other people's business).

Was this the time to be considering the quickest way to get the class off their backs, or find out how he really felt about her? Sure he had always considered her a friend, but whether this went by quickly or not, the teasing would come to an end. Would it upset him as much as it did her if he had feelings as strong as she did for him however?

Arnold raced past everyone off the bus, hoping to be the first to the classroom. Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend. Normally, Arnold would at least TELL him where he was headed to, whether he was invited or not.

_Classroom_

Luckily, Arnold found that Mr. Simmons was not only in his desk, but alone as well. He had sped by the group so quickly, no one was THAT anxious to make it to class.

"Arnold! You're here early." Mr. Simmons looked over at his student.

Arnold then took a deep breath as he walked over to his teacher and said "Uhhh yeah. I wanted to talk to you about the assembly."

"Oh wonderful! Isn't it exciting! I can't wait for everyone to hear Helga's poem!" the giddy teacher said, as he folded his hands tightly.

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck and said "Well, the thing is, Helga doesn't want it read out loud to anybody. It was actually a mistake for it to be heard by anyone to begin with."

"But it was such a lovely poem! And I've already promised Principal Wartz a reading for the assembly?" Mr. Simmons reminded him.

Arnold then stared down at the floor, knowing there was no other way to fix the problem except by volunteering. "Well, I've actually had a poem I've been working on myself. I'd like to get everyone's opinion on it, if I could read it at the assembly instead?"

Mr. Simmons smiled at Arnold's suggestion just as the rest of the kids were entering the room. Arnold then took his seat, as he listened to Gerald ask "Man where were you? No one's THAT anxious to get the day over with."

Before the oblong headed boy could reply, Mr. Simmons stood to make an announcement.

Helga was sitting, doodling in her notebook, depressed as ever until she heard…

"Okay class, there's been a change with the assembly."

The blonde girl then cocked her brow as she looked up and listened to her teacher continue on with his news. "Instead of reading Helga's lovely poem, Arnold has volunteered to read one of his own. Isn't that wonderful?"

Helga's eyes widened as everyone in the room turned their attention to Arnold. Gerald wasn't sure what his friend had up his sleeve. If his poem turned out to be about Helga, why would he do it in front of the whole school? Then again, he was a bold kid.

_Cafeteria_

Phoebe watched the nervous look on Helga's face as the two of them sat together. "I suppose this means you're of any further embarrassment."

Helga's face quickly whipped from Arnold's table, back to her friend; free from it? Never once had one of Arnold's poems been read out loud in class. She didn't know what they were about, but something told her, they didn't have anything to do with HER. Now here he was volunteering in her place.

"Huh? Oh yeah, guess so hehe." Helga gasped, as she tugged at her collar.

_Another Table_

While Arnold felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders (as far as the class' behavior went), Gerald looked at him and asked "So, what's this about you having a poem more touching than Pataki's?"

Arnold began to blush at his friend's question. Just as he was about to answer, they heard "Hey AWWNOWD! You gonna bring your pet pig to recite it for us?"

Gerald glared at the insult and said "You haven't given that magazine Rhonda handed you this morning much attention have you, Big Boy?"

The group began to laugh as Harold clenched his fists and screamed "Shut up or I'll pound all of ya!"

After watching the group walk away, Arnold saw Harold and Helga both felt they had reputations to protect, but neither of them had ever followed through on there threats. This gave him an idea...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late updates and short chapters. I've had some things that needed to be taken care of. The chapter after this should be the last one, and hopefully will be good enough to make up for how short this is.**

Chapter 7: Remember This?

The next morning, Phoebe and Helga were walking towards the school. Between the incidents that had taken place at school, and everything Helga had told her, Phoebe wasn't about to question Helga's troubling facial expression.

The girls continued walking their normal route until they rounded a corner. Helga bumped heads, but didn't fall to the ground. As she began to rub her sore spot, she snapped "Watch where you're going Geraldo!"

Gerald crossed his arms at the insult and said "You know Arnold's not here; you can drop the act."

While Helga began to blush, Phoebe asked "Where exactly is Arnold, Gerald?"

_The Boarding House_

"Howdy Tex! You're just in time for breakfast!" Pookie greeted her grandson.

Arnold stared at his helping and said "Yeah, I'm really not hungry grandma. I was hoping you could help me with something else.

Phil, who was sitting at the corner of the table, mumbled "Anything she tries would be better than cooking."

_P.S.118_

"So, Arnold decided to skip school today? Were you aware of the situation?" Phoebe couldn't help but wonder.

Helga was growing a bit annoyed. She knew whatever the reason, it had to do with her and Arnold. Talking about it in the hallway of their immature classmates wasn't exactly putting her mind at ease.

_Flashback_

Gerald was sitting on the couch watching Pop Daddy when he heard the phone ringing. His urge to ignore it arose, until he heard his father say "Grab that, would ya Gerald?"

The frustrated boy got up from the couch to grab the phone and muttered "Hello?"

"Hey Gerald, it's me."

"Hey Arnold. What's up?"

Arnold wasn't sure if he should explain his idea to Gerald now, or just surprise him along with everyone else on Friday.

"I just wanted you to know I won't be going to school tomorrow, so don't wait up for me."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend's news and asked "Not going to school? Man you remember what happened the last time we played hookey."

After sighing at his friend's memory, Arnold said "This is a little different. I'll talk to you later Gerald."

"Later man."

_End of Flashback_

_The Boarding House_

Arnold led his grandma to the room she had taught him his martial arts defense lessons in. After walking her in there, Pookie said "Ahhh grasshopper! Has something been troubling you?"

After explaining the whole situation to Pookie, Arnold said "I realized Helga and Harold both act tough, so no one will make fun of them for what they think or do."

"Lady Eleanor is a wise one!" Pookie said, as she continued to listen to her grandson.

"Well, I remembered how scared everyone was of me after you taught me those karate lessons…"

"Be as the frog in the pond Arnold. Trouble may find you, but when it does, you'll be prepared."

"Uhh yeah. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?"

_Classroom_

Helga sat with an empty seat in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time Arnold wasn't there for her to torment with spit wads, spray at the fountain in the hall, cut in the lunch line in the cafeteria, or simply say 'Hey Football Head!' to, in front of the entire class.

As she sat there, no longer worried about anyone's opinion of her, she listened to Gerald say to Mr. Simmons "Arnold wanted me to tell you, he's too sick to come to school today."

Being the overly dramatic person that he is, Mr. Simmons gasped and asked "Oh, oh my! Will he be alright?"

Helga rolled her eyes as she listened from across the room and thought to herself…

_No, he has small pox. He's doomed. Pttss...what an idiot!_

After listening to Gerald explain it was just a bad headache, Mr. Simmons said "Well alright then. I hope he's better for the assembly tomorrow."

Helga's eyes then lit up, wondering if he was trying to get out of performing. Why would he volunteer to do it however, if he was just going to bail on them?

_The Boarding House_

"So you believe the key to young Eleanor's heart is through self defense?" Pookie asked, as she tried to follow Arnold's story.

"I just want them to see, you don't have to have a reputation to defend yourself. Is there anything you can teach me that might help?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"Of course I can tadpole! I am the master of martial arts."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Moment Of Truth

_P.S.118_

_Auditorium_

It was finally the day of the assembly! Helga hadn't slept all night, but no one would have guessed with the way her eyes remained wide as could be.

Arnold hadn't spoken to anyone about what HIS poem would be. Did he skip school to work on it yesterday, or was there an unpleasant surprise coming? She couldn't think of anything that could humiliate her any more than she already had been. Unless...Arnold was using this as an opportunity to publicly announce, they should just be friends.

The horror of being shot down in front of the whole school, mocked and ridiculed by his rejection, when practically all week had been spent already trying to ignore their one class' teasing remarks.

Phoebe noticed her trembling friend sitting in the chair beside her. She placed her hand on top of Helga's and said "Rest assured Helga, Arnold would never do anything to embarrass you."

The nervous girl began to tug at her collar, trying to play it cool as she asked "Embarrassing? What are you talking about?"

"Helga if Arnold really is the person you know and love him for, you have nothing to worry about."

Once the whole school had entered the auditorium, Mr. Simmons was on stage with his microphone, ready to get to the poem.

As he motioned for the _calm, _whom he expected to be holding a sheet with lovely words written on it. That was not how Arnold made his appearance…

The school gasped when they saw Arnold wearing his karate outfit. Even if it had just been earlier that year, everyone thought it to be nothing more than a phase. The kindest boy in school, acting like a ninja warrior? What seemed right about that?

"Umm well here he is everyone." Mr. Simmons stuttered, as he too was a bit shocked.

Arnold boldly approached his teacher and said "Instead of a poem, I have something else to share with the class about my feelings."

The teacher was at a bit of a disadvantage after promising Principal Wartz a showing for the assembly. He gulped and replied "Well, alright Arnold. I'm sure we'll all love it."

As Arnold boldly approached the stand and microphone, silence remained in the room. Thoughts going back to how in control and powerless everyone felt about him when he was acting that way.

The only noise made was the trembling of Helga in her seat. She wasn't sure now if by not reading a poem, he was just going to announce they should be single, and no one had the right to pick on him.

She held her breath as she watched her beloved stand atop the podium and begin his speech…

"Hello everyone. A lot has happened this week, and I don't like the way we're treating each other."

Sid then stood from his seat and screamed "He's on a rampage! Run for your lives!"

Gerald shook his head at his nervous friend, pulled him back into his seat and said "Sid, sit down and listen."

Arnold then continued on with his speech…

"Every day, we find a new way to pick on each other, which I guess is normal for people our age. I don't think it's right to judge someone for feeling the way they do about another person though."

Helga's eyes widened as she listened even more attentively to her beloved.

"We can't help what we feel, and we shouldn't have to hide it, just to avoid what happened this week. I'm always the one you ask to your problems, after you tell me how annoying it was to give you advice in the first place. Why should I listen to your opinion of how _I _feel about something?"

The room became even quieter (if that was possible), while Helge began to wonder if this was just his way of telling everyone to lay off _him._

Then the class listened to him say...

"My grandma is the one who taught me those karate less.. He was interrupted by Harold who crossed his arms and said "Aww gee! Do we have to listen to this?!" Helge then angrily turned around and said "Ahh put a cork in it Pink Boy!"

After listening to the interruption, Arnold continued on where he left off and said "or as many know them to be 'the art of self defense'. There are ten types explaining how a person can and should stand up for themselves in a time like this…

Kyokushin Is the art of self discipline and mental toughness. How hard do you think it would be to hide a big secret like that from someone if you knew they would all react the way you guys treated me and Helga this week?"

The group began to shrug it's shoulders as Helga smiled at Arnold's empathy. Even if he hadn't confirmed his feelings, he in no way was attacking her; rather protecting her it seemed.

"The next is Wado. Wado is all about truth. Many people hide it, because they know it will just lead to teasing. What they don't realize though, is it makes them become a better person. Not everyone is going to agree on everything. You should still be able to be honest without feeling ashamed for every trying it."

This made Helga think back to pre-school. She didn't realize how open she was being with her feelings for Arnold that day, until he offered her his snack. Everyone was laughing at her, but had she taken the reputation thing too far? No one noticed until Harold pointed it out.

"The next thing is Shotokan. This is perhaps known to be the most original form of karate, because it's traditional. If we see someone making fun of another person for no reason, that doesn't mean we have to join the crowd. One person is easy to handle, but how would you feel if a whole group of people was attacking you, simply for your opinion?

While Helga loved how much it sounded as though Arnold was understanding her, it was beginning to make her feel guilty. After all, he had never given her a reason to pick on him.

"The next is Uechi, which is about being physically tough. I'm sure you all remember when I gave my karakte presentation. I don't feel it's necessary to use this however, unless you're doing it in self-defense."

Helga thought back to all the times she was mean to everyone, Which was pretty much all the time. Arnold was really making her think about her behavior, Rather than his opinion of her.

"Goju maybe the toughest one to live with. It's all about balance. Even if you're physically capable of hiding your feelings, that doesn't change how soft you are on the inside."

It was like he was reading straight out of her diary. Hega smiled more and more at the descriptions of relationships.

"This next one is all about posture to throw off your opponents. Some people aren't worried about that though. They let their opponent know what they're in for, because they're not worried about being beat."

Helga watched Arnold look at her, knowing he must be thinking of all the times she his and threatened people. It made her wonder if it was really a big deal then, if Shorin was basically a trick.

"There is also one called Isshin-Ryu. It explains one or two well timed blows is enough to stop your opponent."

After all the times she had socked Brainy, Helga couldn't argue with that. Yet, she was constantly picking on Arnold, and it still wasn't enough to drive him away.

"There are only three left. One being Shito Ryu. This one is about releasing tension onto your opponent."

The kids knew how many times Helga had bullied them. She sat there thinking maybe there were times she were to far to hide her feelings. Yes, her secret was big, but did she really have to take it out on others that often?

"Here's one I'm sure you thought of the moment you saw me walk out here; Shaolin Kempo. It means well balanced martial arts; kicking, punching, take downs; basically anything necessary to defend yourself."

This again reminded the class of Arnold's karate phase, while Helga couldn't stop thinking of her daily physical self-defense routine. Shoving people in the halls, shooting spit wads, cutting in the lunch line, etc.

"The final form of karate (which I don't believe is legal for us) is Kabudo. It involves using weapons against your opponents."

"You maybe sitting there wondering what the point of all this was. Well, my point is that people aren't going to agree on everything. Self defense is a great thing to know, but it shouldn't have to be taken as far as this when it comes to situations that took place this past week. We're kids still figuring out who we are, and no one should have to worry about being made fun of for that."

The students all gave one another guilty looks while Helga stared happily at her beloved.

_A Few Hours Later_

School was finally over. Arnold and Helga hadn't spoken all day, until he turned in his seat and asked "So, what'd you think of my speech?"

Helga gulped, trying to keep character, while remembering everything he had said. She shrugged her shoulders and said "Eh...I guess I've heard worse."

Arnold looked at her blush, knowing the hard time she was having coming clean and said "You want to get some ice cream; my treat?"

Helga swooned, not caring that she heard him as she stood with her books and followed him out the door.

_My beloved is asking me out! Be still my beating heart!_

_**THE END!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
